malifauxfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хроники 8 Model Roles In Malifaux
Роли Моделей Одна из величайших вещей в новой версии Малифо – обнуление опыта у всех игроков. Каждому приходится узнавать заново свои банды, находить тактики и способы применения моделей. “Лучший” состав банды (крайне субъективное понятие) или тактика могут быть не найдены вовсе, по этой причине произносить слово “Лучший” при понимании способа играть моделью или бандой на этом этапе может быть немного преждевременным. В этой статье мы вернемся с вами к основам, поговорим о роли каждой модели в вашей банде, уделим вниманию описанию их способностей для достижения вашей стратегии и схем. Я играл в M2E как во время бета тестирования, так и после беты. В то время как правила моделей изменялись, иногда даже кардинально, базовые принципы игры оставался неизменными. Когда время доходит до игры, то выполнение стратегии и схем остается ключевым моментом для достижения победы. Поэтому при сборе банды, вы должны убедиться в том, что у вас есть всё необходимое для достижения поставленной стратегии и выбранных схем, а также возможность помешать вашему противнику. Я предлагаю разделить модели Малифо на четыре категории: Убийцы, Танки, Схемранеры, и Поддержка. Каждая из этих категорий требуется для выполнения своей собственной роли в игре, а также лучше подготовлена для определённых стратегий и схем нежели иные. *''Убийцы'' Модели Убийцы – они предназначены для убийства вражеских моделей. Модели с большим уроном, как Killjoy или Viktorias прекрасный пример, так же дешевые миньоны такие как Young Nephilim, Thunder Archers, даже Rail Worker могут выполнять роль Убийц. Роль Убийцы могут выполнять те модели, которые способны нанести порядочный урон за свою цену. Стоит отметить, что Убийцами так же могут быть модели, которые наносят нецелевой урон, такой как пульс или взрыв. Witchling Stalkers и Ice Gamin оба имеют прекрасный урон от пульса, аналогично Nephilim (спасибо способности Black Blood), и любой Gremlin в пределах видимости модели с апгрейдом Show Off. Этот нецелевой урон часто требует от его носителя навредить себе или чтобы ваши собственные модели были убиты (кроме тех случаев, когда вы может поставить шаблон взрыва на другую модель). Против вражеских моделей, по которым очень сложно попасть (такие как Lilith с ее высоким Df или Marcus с его тригером Defend Me), они могут быть неоценимы. Убийцы в Малифо, в большинстве своем, лучше играют на схемах и стратегиях, где необходимо убить вражескую модель. Reckoning, Assassinate, Vendetta, и Make them Suffer это типичные примеры. Но это не единственное предназначение Убийц. В случае, когда Убийцы не выполняют свои непосредственные задачи, они могут мешать вашему оппоненту в достижении его целей. Для примера, Убийца может предотвратить перемещение вражеской модели к вашему Мастеру с целью выполнения Deliver a Message. В тоже время, если они достаточно мобильны или имеют хороший стрелковый потенциал, то им можно поручить охотиться на вражеские модели, которые собираются выполнить Breakthrough или Plant Evidence. *''Танки'' Если говорить упрощённо, то Танки полная противоположность Убийцам. Их предназначение удерживать местность и не умирать, или, по крайней мере, получить большое количество урона прежде чем умереть. Любая модель со способностями, усиливающими её выживаемость (как Hard to Wound, Hard to Kill, Armor, Incorporeal) или имеющие высокие показатели Df или запас Wd могут быть хорошими Танками. Например, Taelor, Moleman, или Judge. Танки – правильный выбор для Bodyguard схемы. Так же за счет своей высокой выживаемости они становится хорошим вариантом для охраны ваших собственных схем маркеров для Line in the Sand или Protect Territory, это достигается за счет отсутствия возможности убрать схем маркер пока модель завязаны в ближнем бою. Cursed Object и Distract так же прекрасный выбор для Танков. Пока они получают урон от вражеской модели, Танки могут совершать (1) Interact действие с моделью вашего оппонента. Они так же хороший выбор для выполнения стратегий и схем, которые подразумевают удержание позиций, такие как Reconnoiter, Turf War, и Entourage. Танки с высокими значениями ближнего бою так же вполне могут удерживать вражеские модели на месте, особенно если радиус их ближнего боя очень мал, такие как Bishop, Hanged, или Monk of Low River. Это особенно полезно для схем Take Prisoner, Spring the Trap, или Plant Explosives. Последние две могут быть сложно выполнимы, если у вас нет возможности удерживать вражескую модель на одном месте. В Танки так же можно записать любого кто способен призывать модели на протяжении игры. Модели могут не обладать высоким показателем выживания, но их способность пополнять число ваших моделей, позволит отвлечь оппонента свежим мясом. Следовательно - призыватели прекрасный выбор для схем, которые требуют, чтобы вы контролировали территорию или собственные схем маркеры, как сказано выше. *''Схемранеры'' Схемранеры - модели подходящие для расстановки схем маркеров или Interact действий, оба действия выполняют половину из доступных стратегий и схем в игре. Interact действия обычно возможны в случае, когда модель не завязана в ближнем бою. За исключением Cursed Object and Distract, которые, как сказано выше, лучше подходят для Танков. Лучшие Схемранеры – это модели, которые могут выйти из ближнего боя без тригеров и дуэли. Хорошими примерами служат Necropunks, Silurid (способность Leap) и Torakage (способность Agile). Схемранерами могут быть модели, обладающие способностями оттолкнуть вражеские модели прочь (Bishop Barbaros). А также модели, которые могут совершать Interact действия в ближнем бою. (Fingers и Doppleganger). Такие схемы как Breakthrough, Plant Evidence, и Power Ritual требуют расстановки множества схем маркеров на вражеской стороне стола. Для этого потребуются действительно мобильные модели для возможности заработать очки. Necropunks и Silurid прекрасно подходят для этих целей. С помощью Leap модели могут быстро пересечь стол перед расстановкой двух схем маркеров, не пересекаясь с вражескими моделями (совершив Leap и поставив 2 маркера). В отсутствии этих конкретных личностей, любая быстрая, и малостоящая модель может так же занять роль Схемранера. К примеру Bayou Gremlins, Canine Remains, и Steam Arachnids. Если вы сможете сдерживать большинство вражеских моделей вашими танками и убийцами, вы должны выиграть время для ваших дешевых Схемранеров, чтобы продвинуться по флангам и раскидать схем маркеры. Так же стоит упомянуть одну способность - это Finish the Job, такая есть на моделях вроде Death Marshal, Crooked Man, или любого с апгрейдом Plant Evidence или Oathkeeper. Способность позволит поместить схем маркер, когда погибает. Finish the job, как правило, очень полезна для Spring the trap и Plant Explosives схем, обе требуют от вас поставить схем маркер рядом с вражеской моделью. Так же он может работать вполне неплохо в схемах Line in the Sand или Breakthrough. Ваш оппонент встретиться с дилеммой убить модель, и позволить ей оставить схем маркер или оставить ее, позволив тем самым совершать Interact действия, чтобы раскидывать схем маркеры где ей вздумается. *''Поддержка'' Поддержка, с точки зрения описания, самая тяжелая и обширная тема. Способности этой категории приводят к тому, что возможность получения VP этими моделями ограничена. Роль Поддержки – улучшить потенциал иных ваших моделей или ослабить вражеские, что в конечном итоге упрощает выполнение стратегий и схем. Поддержка может увеличить исходящий урон ваших моделей (Ice Gamin и Lenny), улучшить выживаемость (Francisco и Lenny), или повысить мобильность (Judge и Sybelle). Они могут так же создать положительную синергию, как например Hanged убирает иммунитет к Horror дуэлям, или Beckoner отталкивает вражеские модели в зону атаки Illuminated. Поддержка может понижать способности вашего оппонента, например Canine Remains уменьшает значение Df вражеской модели, или Pyromordial Magic делают модели Insignificant (запрещают совершать Interact действия). Наконец, модели Поддержки просто отменяют негативные эффекты накладываемые вашим оппонентом, классический пример - Witchling Stalker используя Dispel Magic снимает состояния. Некоторые модели могут оказывать поддержку вашей банде нестандартными путями. Для примера, закопанный Bad Juju с апгрейдом Eternal Fiend, может не направленно улучшать Танкующие особенности ваших Swampfiend. После этого ваш оппонент дважды подумает об убийстве Silurid и Waldgeists, ведь они могут превратиться в большого Болотного Голема. Таким же образом работает Bete Noire. *''Совмещаем'' Все написанное выше могло натолкнуть вас на мысль, будто каждая модель может быть отнесена только к 1 категории. Но все основывается на вашем выборе, так как некоторые модели могут совмещать в себе два качества или даже все четыре в разной степени. Например, способность Austringer’s выцеливать вражеские модели вне прямой видимости может вывести их в категорию Убийц, и это первая мысль, которая посещает игроков при виде этих моделей. Однако способность Deliver Orders позволяет им выступать также в роли хорошей Поддержки. Deliver Orders позволяет толкать другие модели на более выгодные позиции для использования Interact действий. А если этого недостаточно, Autstringer также имеют в наличии способности Finish the Job и Quick retreat дающие им возможность выйти из ближнего боя, и позволят исполнять роль Схемранера, если ситуация того требует. При подготовке банды к игре, я бы рекомендовал подбирать модели согласно поставленным задачам. Если вы можете легко идентифицировать, какую роль может исполнить модель в вашей банде, тогда не будет возникать сложностей с пониманием того, на каких схемах и стратегиях данная сборка банды будет более успешна, а когда требуется внести изменения. Например, стартовая банда Lilith содержит несколько очень хороших Убийц (Lilith, Barbaros и Terror Tots), несколько подходящих Схемранеров (Terror tots), и немного Поддержки (Cherub и Barbaros с его эффектами отталкивания). Lilith и Barbaros могут так же выступать в роли Танков, особенно с правильными апгрейдами. Однако банда ослаблена в этой категории изначально. Barbaros прекрасный выбор для Bodyguard , но в случае Turf War я определенно советую добавить Waldgeists. Обычно Terror Tots могут быть использованы как хорошие Схемранеры, особенно с помощью Cherub, но если я выберу схемы Breakthrough или Power Ritual, может понадобиться место для Silurid. Выдал: Adrian Scott Перевел: Антон Ананьин Редактировал : Аникейчик А.В. P/S. Перевод не дословный, на истинность и идеальность не претендует. Критику в личку. Всем Бобра. Категория:Хроники 8 Категория:Переводы